


Pain

by Albanachthoin



Series: Goodbye [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albanachthoin/pseuds/Albanachthoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble. Jason has left Dick. Dick is heartbroken. May write more to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

The night air was still. The clouds were nowhere to be seen and it was silent. The pain swirling up inside was too much. The sickening feeling in his gut was starting to rise in his throat. His heartbeat seemed to scream over the rush of the cars below. Saying goodbye was harder than he thought. He'd lost him once but this time, he knew he wasn't coming back. 

“I’m sorry.” The words repeated. “It’s for the both of us.” The door closing was the only thing to follow the silence. He disappeared into the night, leaving him alone. 

What it made worse was, this time it was Jason’s choice to leave. It stung. Impact of a bullet or the shatter of a bone? He could handle that any day. He’d prefer it at this point. Physical pain was easy. Physical pain didn’t leave him feeling raw, exposed and feeling death.

Dick Grayson had to get over that pain. He had to fight through it, not for himself but because Nightwing couldn't suffer from heartache. What sort of hero would be? Certainly not one Batman would approve of. This side of him was weakness and just as he had to do with a broken bone. He had to swallow his pain and fall. 

The rush of the fall. The ground coming up to meet him, pushing it until the last second before the grappling hook was released, catching and pulling him up. It reminded him he was alive. It was something he’d loved doing. He learned to love falling just as much as flying. He was no longer scared of it and maybe that was his problem. He should have been scared of the fall all along but instead he’d dove headfirst into it and now he was gone. All he had left was the empty night and the wind rushing at his face, one thing that could never be taken away. 

Please stay. The words screamed inside his head and nothing, nothing was going to silence them.


End file.
